evnfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebellion Storyline/Preamble
Escape Velocity Nova Rebellion Preamble (Additional supplementary background stories) =Part VI: The Rebellion= Section Alpha SURVIVAL TIPS FOR REBELLION CELL-MEMBERS You have received this document because, by some method or other, you have become a member of the Rebellion. You are now a part of the ‘silent’ majority of our forces. But despite the fact that you will probably never receive the accolades you deserve, it is upon you that we base all our chances of success. You are our secret weapon against the Bureau. Without you, we could never hope to defeat them. You are currently being relocated away from the planet where you came into contact with the rebellion and are being placed elsewhere for security reasons. As you can understand, if the Bureau had been watching the rebels you came in contact with, we might have lost you, had we not moved you. You will never again meet the individuals who introduced you to the Rebellion, and that is both for your safety and theirs. You were probably given this document on what is going to be a long and depressing spaceflight in the cargo bay of what seems to be a dilapidated freighter. In the many days of the voyage, you will probably only be spoken to briefly by perhaps two people, and you will not be told the names of either the crew or the ship you travel on. We know of your plight, and we sympathize. However, we are sure you understand that if you were somehow captured by the Bureau, their torture techniques are so advanced that any information you know will be extracted from you. These freighters are our lifeblood, and we cannot afford to lose them. After being placed on a strange world in a new job with a completely new life, you will be visited by two, or perhaps three, of your cellmembers, and these people will be your contacts. You will probably only talk to these people once in any month, but you will probably see them every day for as long as we struggle against the Bureau. These are the people you will be passing information on to, and who will be passing information on to you. Now, how to be a ‘spy’. Firstly, you are not a ‘spy’; you are a normal, regular Citizen of the Federation with a decent job and all the normal quirks and passions of such. At no stage will you depart from what would be your normal routine if you were really just starting out on a new planet with a new job, as opposed to being a Rebellion informant. Your ability to perfectly merge into your new life will determine your life-span as a ‘spy’. If you do it well, you should be able to survive indefinitely. If you find it difficult to manage, then your time as a free member of the Federation will probably be very limited. Do not be concerned by the fact that you probably only know two, and never more than three, of your fellow cell-members. Our entire intelligence network is run like this. Recruiting you was actually a security risk, and we are minimizing this by allowing you access to as few of our people as possible. If you feel offended by this, remember that your fellow cell-members are also security risks, and we are ensuring your safety by reducing the number of contacts they have. Also, do not worry about any problems about the passage of any information you come across. If you pass your intelligence on to all of your cell-members you can be guaranteed that it will reach the ears of our command in a matter of hours, days at most. At no time should you seek to learn more about your cell, or your cell-members. You will not know their professions or even their names, and this is for their safety. If you do, you will be locked out of your cell without warning and that will end your part in the Rebellion. As you can understand, the Bureau desperately wants to learn about our network and we cannot afford to have an infiltrator in our midst, and if the Bureau learns that you are an agent for the Rebellion, you will quickly be imprisoned and will probably end up dead. Likewise, if you become aware that one of your cell-members is trying to learn more about you or your cell, pass that information on to your other contacts and immediately sever all communication with the offender. Remember that your own safety could depend on it. When you are first visited by your cell-members, you should work out a way of making visual contact every day. A possible method, for example, could be to have a specific time and place to cross paths on your way to and from work. However, the exact method will have to be worked out between you, and must not be made known to anybody else. You should also have a signal only relevant to the two of you so that you can communicate to each other if you have information to pass on. Something like scratching your nose with your left hand would be ideal. However, once again, this signal is only between you and your contact. It is also suggested that you have different signals for different contacts. While it is quite possible that on any day you may be delayed for whatever reason, if you fail to make contact two days running, your cell-members will sever all contact with you. They will assume that you have been compromised, and will avoid you if possible. If you do see your contacts again, they will ignore you and move away without acknowledgment. They cannot risk associating with a former, possibly compromised, colleague. Remember they too have lives to protect. So, if you suffer from any illness, ensure that you get prompt treatment. If you are incapable, for whatever reason, of meeting your contacts for two days, then we are sorry, you will cease to be an active member of the Rebellion. Likewise if one of your cell-members fails to show for two days running, immediately stop going to the places where you formerly made contact and thereafter avoid them at all costs. They may have been taken into custody by the Bureau. Your role in the Rebellion is to act as a passive gatherer of intelligence. The emphasis is on the passive. Do not seek to gain intelligence, let intelligence come to you. We have trained specific people to go out deliberately looking for particular types of intelligence; that is their job not yours. You are to note any changes in your local area in Federation and Bureau procedure, personnel, attitude, etc. You and your cell-members can do all of this by observation; there is no need for action. If you do start seeking out information, the Bureau will probably become aware of you through their highly-advanced counter-espionage equipment and techniques. Once you have become compromised, you are a liability to the Rebellion. If you become aware of any of your cell-members deliberately seeking out intelligence, pass the information on to your other contacts, and immediately stop meeting with the cell-member in question. If you have something to report, never make the mistake of writing anything down. You could not begin to imagine the number of visual spying devices the Bureau has fitted throughout the Federation. If you are spotted writing notes on Federation movements or policy changes, you will immediately come under suspicion. All of your reports should be verbal, and they should be short, concise, and easy to remember. If you have any information whatsoever, no matter how insignificant it seems, pass it on at your very next contact. We are trying to piece together Federation movements on a large-scale, and the smallest piece of information might give us an insight into the machinations of the Bureau. Also if you have any information, or if you receive any from one of your cell-members, pass it on to the remainder of your contacts, bar none. Every cell will have at least two members that we call up-links whose job it is to pass information up the chain, and you will not know who these people are. In all probability, neither do they. They may be one of your contacts, and they may not. You do not know how many cell-members may be between you and your up-links. So to achieve the fastest possible passage of information, pass all intelligence on. Only once you have heard a particular piece of information more than once can you then ignore it. If at any time you have even the smallest amount of reasonable evidence that you might be under suspicion, pass this on immediately. We will attempt to extract you if at all possible. This is for two reasons. Firstly, we do not wish to lose any of the people who work for us, and this now includes you. More importantly, if the Bureau manages to capture you, they will gain all the information that you have through torture. Although we are absolutely against such abominable actions, we are even more against losing further people due to the intelligence they will have gained. So, for your own safety, and for the safety of your cell-members, if you have even the smallest sliver of evidence suggesting that you are under suspicion, pass it on immediately. That quick brief should be enough to ensure that you not only survive, but that you succeed in your new role as a member of the Rebellion. Over the next few days as you journey through space towards your new life, study this document carefully and commit it to memory, as you will not be allowed to take it with you when you leave. As you can understand, if writing notes about changes in Federation and Bureau movements and procedure would bring suspicion upon you then carrying a Rebel Survival Guide is a sure death sentence. We have only just gained your services, and we would hate to lose you so soon. Keep your eyes open and good luck. #''General (ret) Cade ‘Sundown’ Smart Former Chief of General Staff'' #''Frandall (Code-name) Former Head of Federation Intelligence'' Section Beta THE DECLARATION OF REBELLION As agreed upon by those who refute the legitimacy of the Bureau of Internal Investigation as a ruling body on this the 3rd day of July 1172 NC. We, the undersigned, hold sacred to our hearts the Constitution of the Federation of United Planets. We are not seeking to change or amend the document under which our glorious Union was formed. We believe implicitly in the legitimacy of the democratically elected representative government, and hereby recognize both its responsibility to us and its authority over us. We have no argument with the governments of other nations, as our actions are an internal matter. We will violate neither your laws, nor your boundaries. However, we will be fighting to restore to authority a more reasonable and respectable Federation government, and it is possible that this action might be beneficial to many beyond the Federation itself. To this end we will gratefully accept any aid rendered to us by any organization, be it inside or outside the Federation, to more easily and peaceably speed our way towards this goal. Our most important directive is to protect the people of the Federation of United Planets; their lives, hopes and dreams. We will endeavor to ensure that they do not become involved in any of our battles. We fight only to preserve their freedoms, and we will not, for any reason, abuse any of the rights that every citizen has according to our Constitution. Neither will we use the people of the Federation in our struggle unless they choose to join us of their own volition. We do, however, refute any claim to authority of the Bureau of Internal Investigation. The Bureau is an unconstitutional organization with no legal claim to executive power. We dispute the very circumstances under which the Bureau was created, and we absolutely condemn the many criminal actions that it has committed. We list here only some of the crimes committed on a regular basis in the name of the Bureau of Internal Investigation by its members: *Breach of Freedom of Speech; *Breach of Freedom of Action; *Breach of Freedom from Persecution; *Manipulation of the media; *Wrongful accusation; *Wrongful imprisonment; *Imprisonment without trial; *Subverting our judicial system; *Physical and mental torture; *Unlawful execution; *Provoking war with other nations; *Using the Federation military against its own citizens; *Entering into coalitions with pirate organizations allowing their depredations to continue; *Treason against the legitimate government of the Federation of United Planets, and; *Usurping executive power away from our democratically elected representative government. We, the undersigned, have declared war upon the Bureau of Internal Investigation, and sadly against the many tools it uses, including the military and local governments. We do this because we are citizens of the Federation, and patriots all. We can no longer abide the destruction of our great nation from within. #''Prof Barri 'Midge' Williams Former Vice-Chancellor Kane University Lecturer in Political History'' #''Mr Donald Chick Retired CEO Sigma Shipwrights'' #''Mr Stanleigh Chick Chief Concepts Engineer Sigma Shipwrights'' #''Dr Oriallo Pentecost Former Federation Councillor Port Kane Representative'' #''General (ret) Cade 'Sundown' Smart Former Chief of General Staff'' #''Cardinal Vardy de Valera Monseigneur for Theological Studies Church of Krim-Hwa'' #''Frandall (Code-name) Former Head Federation Intelligence'' Category:Nova Preambles